Touched
by Vio
Summary: ^^; Äh... *schluck*... Schuldig x Omi... Naja.. lesen sag ich.. *g* Ich verrat nicht mehr


Titel: Touched  
  
Autor: Videlo  
  
E-Mail: vera_reisner@hotmail.com  
  
HP: http://www.videlos-place.de.vu  
  
Datum: 2002-08-03  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: -__-; Na ratet mal! *g* Omi/Schuldig  
  
Kommentar: Julia war's! Das Lied is ja nen richtiger Ohrwurm!! *mich zusammen reiß* ahm.. ok.. größten Teils sind meine Gedanken.. und meine momentane Lage miteingebaut.. ist jetzt nicht böse oder abwertend gemeint!! *selen und jul anguck*  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören net mia.. so wie alle anderen WK-Charas.. obwohl ich gern Nagi oda Aya hätt... nur Jul erlaubts mia net -__-; Ach ja! Das Lied gehört leider net mir *g* Sondern VAST.. *hoil* Das Lied is so schön...  
  
Widmung: Julie (MEINE!!! *wie ling knurr*), Selen.. Mako *g*  
  
~Touched  
  
You say that i am too  
  
Yo much of what you say is true~  
  
  
  
Es regnet, keine Seltenheit hier, aber wenn man bedenkt, in was für einer Situation ich mich befinde. Du bist der Jüngste in einer Gruppe aus Auftragskillern, total unberührt, nicht einmal ein Kuss. Garnichts! Doch von einem auf das andere Mal passiert es. Du verliebst dich in deinen ärgsten Feind. Deinen Gegner. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.. Bin ich bei ihm, fühle ich mich überfordert, total überrumpelt, so auf die Art, ja küss mich und ab ins Bett... Ich bin nicht der Typ dafür... Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich bin wirklich noch unschuldig. Yohji und Ken ziehen mich damit immer auf, doch viel Beachtung hab ich dem nie geschenkt. Doch seit ich Schuldig kenne, rotieren meine Gedanken ständig darum. Was wenn ich ihm nicht gut genug bin?.. Ja, was dann? Was wird er tun, wenn ich ihn abweise?  
  
Wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen ich in seinen Armen liege, er küsst meinen Nacken, streicht mir durch die Haare, das einzige an das ich in diesem Moment denke ist, ab er mich wirklich abweist wenn ich ihm nicht gut genug bin. Ich bin ein Killer, ja,... aber was willst du von einem 17- jährigen Jungen erwarten, der seine Familie töten musste, seine Schwester erschossen wurde... Ich will einfach nicht noch mehr verletzt werden. Doch die meisten verstehen es nicht, da sie mich nicht wirklich kennen, nicht mein wahres Ich. Wenn wir nachts auf Mission gehen... denke ich ebenfalls oft an Schuldig, generell an Schwarz. Ob wir ihnen begegnen werden, ob ich gegen Schuldig kämpfen müsste...  
  
~I'll never find someone quite like you again  
  
Ii'll never find someone quite like you like you~  
  
Es war schwer den Mut aufzubringen, ihn endlich zu küssen,.. zu sagen wie sehr ich ihn liebe, vergöttere. Er hat es akzeptiert, als ich ihm erklärt habe, was natürlich total unnütz war, was so richtig los sei mit mir. Diesen Schritt zu wagen, die Angst davor zu überwinden... Nicht wieder in dieses tiefe Loch von Selbstmitleid zu versinken.  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen und konzentriere mich ganz auf das Gefühl von Schuldig´s Lippen auf meiner Haut. Es ist zum Ausflippen. So warm und weich. Einfach wow.. Heute ist das erste Mal, das ich es richtig wahrnehme, nicht abgelenkt bin, von negativen Gedanken. Sanft streicht eine Hand unter mein Shirt, fährt die feinen Linien meiner Bauchmuskeln nach. Ein leises Seufzen entdringt meiner Kehle und ich drücke meinen Rücken fester gegen seinen Bauch. "Ai shiteru.. Schu.." Er nickt, das spüre ich und küsst erneut meinen Nacken, streift mir das Shirt zärtlich über den Kopf. Achtlos wirft er es hinter sich. "Ich hab so lang drauf gewartet...", haucht er an meinem Ohr. "Es tut mir leid..", bringe ich nur total nervös hervor. "Weißt du was Kätzchen?... denk einfach an irgendwas schönes, schließ dabei die Augen und lass mich machen, ok? Sag mir nur wenn ich aufhören soll." Ich nickte stumm und schmiege mich enger an ihn.  
  
Seine Finger streichen federleicht über meine warme Haut, entlocken mir immer wieder von neuem ein Schnurren. "Kätzchen..." Ich muss bei dem Wort leicht lächeln. "Hai.. Dein Kätzchen.." Vorsichtig streichen seine Hände hinab, öffnen mit einem flinken Griff die Hose und er lässt seine Hand hineingleiten. Die Shorts sind ebenfalls kein Hindernis für ihn.  
  
~The razors and the dying roses plead  
  
I don't leave you alone  
  
The demigods and hungry ghosts  
  
God God knows i'm not at home~  
  
Ich spüre seine kalten Finger um mich, wie sie sich bewegen, mich sanft streicheln. Er tut es mit Vorsichtig, will mich um keinen Preis verletzten. "Mach ruhig fester..", bringe ich neben dem Keuchen hervor. Er geht meiner Bitte nach und wenig später leckt er die bittere und ein wenig salzig schmeckende Flüssigkeit von seinen Fingern. "Du schmeckst gut mein Kätzchen.." Ich erröte leicht und schmiege mich wieder eng an ihn. Wie weit er wohl gehen wird? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin heute zum ersten Mal dafür offen. Klar habe ich Angst. Doch die Neugierde ist stärker.  
  
~I'll never find someone quite like you again  
  
I'll never find someone quite like you again~  
  
Ich richte mich leicht auf und drehe mich zu ihm. Er stützt sich mit einem Arm auf der Matratze ab, sein Kopf lehnt auf seiner Hand. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. "Was den, Kätzchen?" Besitzergreifend schubse ich ihn um, so das er mit dem Rücken ganz auf der weichen Unterlage zu liegen kommt. Setze mich auf sein Becken und blicke ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie sind grün. Dieses Grün das verzaubert.  
  
~I looked into your eyes and saw  
  
A world that does not exist  
  
I looked into your eyes and saw  
  
A world i wish i was in ~  
  
Ich erhebe mich, als er anfängt mir die Hose samt den Shorts auszuziehen, helfe ihm selbstverständlich. Schnell finde ich meinen Platz wieder, fingere an seinem Hosenknopf herum, öffne ihn letztendlich. Knie mich hin und ziehe ihm die Hose von den Beinen, die Shorts folgen. Sein schwarzes Hemd knöpfe ich mit flinken Fingern auf und lege es beiseite. "Ich frag dich noch mal.. willst du wirklich?" Ich sehe Schuldig stumm an und nicke. "Schließ die Augen, Kätzchen.." Ich tue wie er mir befiehlt und schließe meine Augen, entspanne mich vollkommen. Erst als ich etwas fremdes in mir spüre, spanne ich alle Muskeln in mir an, lasse aber sofort wieder locker, als ich Schuldig´s vertraute Stimme höre. "Entspannen, Kätzchen.." Ich spüre wie er mich weitet, höre die gehauchten Worte, die mir helfen sollen, den kommenden Schmerz zu verdrängen.  
  
~I'll never find someone quite as touched as you  
  
I'll never love someone quite the way that i loved you~  
  
Ich japse leise auf, als ich Schu in mir fühle. Hart und vor allem groß. Ich spüre seine kalten Hände, die meine Seiten hinaufstreichen, im nächsten Moment jedoch an meinem Becken liegen und mir zeigen, was ich zu tun habe. Vorsichtig und zur Probe hebe ich leicht mein Becken an und lasse es wieder sinken. Ernte dafür ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von Schuldig. Ich schien den Dreh heraußen zu haben und beschleunige das Ganze. Spüre wie langsam Wärme in mir aufkeimt, die sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung von mir freisetzt. Erschöpft sinke ich auf meinen Geliebten, spüre wie er sich aus mir zurückzieht und mir leise drei simple Worte, für mich von großer Bedeutung ins Ohr haucht.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
